


The Probe

by Warp5Complex_Archivist



Category: Star Trek: Enterprise
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-09-27
Updated: 2006-10-14
Packaged: 2018-08-15 23:00:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8076244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Warp5Complex_Archivist/pseuds/Warp5Complex_Archivist
Summary: The Enterprise encounters an alien space probe near a planet. The probe asks a series of questions promising a vast wealth of information if the questions are answered correctly. But is this probe what it seems to be?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Kylie Lee, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Warp 5 Complex](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Warp_5_Complex), the software of which ceased to be maintained and created a security hazard. To make future maintenance and archive growth easier, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but I may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Warp 5 Complex collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/Warp5Complex).

  
Author's notes: Disclaimer: "Star Trek", "Enterprise", and all related characters and events are the sole property of Paramount Pictures, Inc., except for those specifically created by me for this story. This is fan fiction and no infringement of copyright is intended.  


* * *

ONE

Captain Archer shook hands with Senior Minister Tellock, head of the Lairinite people. Archer found the Lairinites very friendly and outgoing. On the verge of developing their own warp technology, they had been very eager to exchange information with the Enterprise.

"Captain Archer," said Tellock, "I wish to thank you again for the vast amount of information you have provided us. You have been a great help to my people."

"Thank you, Minister," said Archer. "The large deposits of traclicite on your second moon will be of great benefit to my people as well. As I said, I'm sure our two governments will be able to come to a satisfactory agreement regarding proper compensation for the traclicite."

"No doubt," replied the minister. "Since our blood chemistry is based on copper instead of iron, it is of little use to us. The ailments that can afflict your people have no counterparts in our culture. If this mineral will help to develop medicines which can help your people, we are more than happy to assist."

"Traclicite is the basic component in more than a dozen serums which can alleviate many human ailments," interjected Dr. Phlox. "To find such large quantities of it in one location is very fortunate indeed. The human doctors will be able to mass produce larger quantities of those serums thanks to your generosity."

"As I said," said Tellock, "it is our pleasure. I do wish it would have been possible for you to have provided us with more detailed information regarding warp technology."

"I'm only a ship's captain, Minister," said Archer. "As we agreed, such decisions are better left up to the official representatives of our two governments."

"Oh, I completely agree," said Tellock. "I just hope once formal relations are established between our two peoples we will be able to acquire the information."

"As do I, Minister," said Archer.

Just then one of the minister's aides approached the minister and whispered in his ear.

"Would you excuse me a moment, Captain?" asked Tellock.

"Certainly," said Archer.

"I must say, Captain," said T'Pol, "your diplomatic skills have improved."

"Thank you, T'Pol," said Archer. "Are you actually complimenting me?"

"Merely an observation," responded T'Pol. "I was intrigued that you chose not to reveal all the information the Lairinite Minister requested, however."

"Well, I didn't want to give them too much too soon," said Archer. "They need time to fully understand what we've already given them before we give them more. So they won't inadvertently make mistakes later on."

"Not unlike the Vulcans and Earth," said T'Pol.

"It's not the same thing," said Archer. "In the first place . . .

The beeping of his communicator interrupted him. He took it out and flipped it open.

"Trip here, Cap'n," said Commander Tucker's voice over the communicator. "We've just detected a vessel of some kind entering this system."

"What kind of vessel?" asked Archer.

"Unknown, sir," replied Tucker. "It has warp capabilities, though. And it's on a precise heading for the Lairinite planet."

"Hail it," ordered Archer.

"We have," responded Trip. "No response. Their ETA is about fifteen minutes."

"Understood," said Archer. "We'll be right up. Prepare to leave orbit so we can check out this vessel."

"Aye, sir," responded Trip.

"Captain," said Minister Tellock, returning to the group. â€œI wonder if I might ask your assistance in a matter? One of our long-range detectors has just detected a warp vessel entering the system. We have no way to investigate it. Could I impose upon you to investigate for us?"

"We've detected it also," said Archer. "I was just about to return to the Enterprise to do just that."

"Thank you, Captain," said Tellock. "We are most appreciative."

"Come on, T'Pol," said Archer. "Let's go find out who our visitors are."


	2. Chapter 2

TWO

The enterprise intercepted the vessel while it was still four minutes from the planet. Repeated hails had brought no response from the vessel. It appeared to ignore the Enterprise altogether and headed straight for Lairinite.

"Still no response," reported Hoshi.

"What about weapons capabilities?" asked Archer.

"None apparent, sir," reported Malcolm. "I can't identify any type of torpedo or missile ports. And there doesn't seem to be any external weapons arrays. As far as I can tell, sir, it's unarmed."

"Analysis, Sub-Commander," said Archer.

"A very advanced technology," reported T'Pol. "It's constructed of an alloy I am unfamiliar with. It obviously has warp and impulse technologies. I am unable to scan the interior, however. Curious that a vessel that small should be equipped with warp drive."

"What do you mean?" asked Archer.

"It is approximately twice the size of a shuttle pod," said T'Pol. "That would suggest insufficient space for the necessary equipment needed by an interstellar vessel."

"She's right, sir," said Malcolm. "At most it would hold two or three people. Pretty small crew for an interstellar ship."

"Life signs?" asked Archer.

"Inconclusive," said T'Pol. "However, Captain, I am reading an extremely powerful energy signature radiating from the ship."

"Confirmed," reported Malcolm. "It resembles a tricilium signature, sir."

"Tricilium?" questioned Archer. "My dad once mentioned they experimented with tricilium as a source of fuel for warp engines."

"Yes, sir," said Malcolm. "But they discovered that ditrinium was more efficient so they discontinued using tricilium. But sir, this reading doesn't make any sense. If those engines are powered by tricilium it's carrying about three hundred times what it needs. That amount of tricilium would power a warp engine that size for over a hundred years."

"Does it pose a threat to the Lairinite home world?" asked Archer.

"None that I can detect," said T'Pol.

"Malcolm," said Archer, "target that probe with the plasma cannon but hold your fire. Let's see what it does."

"Aye, sir," said Malcolm.

Archer contacted Senior Tellock about the probe. Tellock expressed his concern that the probe might be a weapon and was unsure if they should allow it near the planet. Archer assured him that at the first indication of hostilities they would destroy it. Reluctantly, Tellock acquiesced.

The bridge crew watched as the probe approached the planet. It dropped into a low orbit around Lairinite but otherwise took no provocative action.

They watched it for several minutes trying to figure out what it was going to do. It continued to orbit the planet without doing anything.

"Okay, now what?" asked Travis.

"I wish I knew," said Archer. "T'Pol, does it seem to be doing anything?'

"No, sir," said T'Pol. "It simply appears to be orbiting the planet."

"If it was hostile," said Malcolm, "I would have expected it to have done something by now."

"Well, this is certainly strange," said Archer. "It came all this way to do nothing."

"Perhaps it is malfunctioning?" suggested T'Pol.

"Malcolm, prepare the grappler," ordered Archer. "We're going to tow that thing away from the planet. If it is malfunctioning, I don't want it near the planet if . . ."

"Sir," interrupted Hoshi, "I'm picking up a radio signal from the probe. It's hailing the planet, sir."


	3. Chapter 3

THREE

"Put it on the speakers," said Archer. "Let's hear what it has to say."

"It's not an audio signal," said Hoshi. "It looks like some form of text. The universal translator is translating it now."

They all waited several moments as the UT translated the text being sent to the planet's surface.

"I appears it is an unmanned probe, sir," Hoshi said finally. "It doesn't identify where it's from. It does say that it is sent in search of alien cultures. To make contact and establish communications."

"It's just saying hello," said Travis.

"Perhaps," said T'Pol. "It would appear to be simply a contact probe."

"Hoshi, anything else?" asked Archer.

"Yes, sir," said Hoshi. "Actually, quite a bit. Apparently it contacts alien cultures, and those who are of a specific technological level are offered to establish contact with the probe's creators."

"How does it determine which cultures to establish contact with?" asked Malcolm.

"It's transmitting a series of questions," said Hoshi. "It says if a culture can provide the proper answers to those questions, it's programmed to respond. It indicates that it has a great deal of advanced information to transmit if it receives the proper responses."

"What kinds of questions?" asked Archer.

"All kinds, sir," said Hoshi. "Scientific, medical, cultural, just about any subject you can think of. There are a total of six hundred thirty eight questions. And the response has to be received within seventy six hours."

"An interesting approach to interstellar contact," said T'Pol.

"To say the least," said Archer. "How complicated are those questions, Hoshi?"

"From what I can tell," said Hoshi, "some of them are pretty advanced. We could probably get most of the answers from the computer banks, but I'm not sure if the Lairinites will have all the answers."

"Get me Senior Minister Tellock," said Archer.

"Yes, Captain," said Tellock, "we have the list of questions sent by the probe. But my Minister of Science tells me some are very advanced. We may not be able to provide all the information it has requested.

"Perhaps, Captain, you could assist us. You would certainly have all the information this probe is requesting. If you could provide whatever information we are lacking, it would help us to establish contact with the probe's creators. We certainly would be willing to share whatever information it provides with you, of course."

"Yes, well," began Archer.

"That would be inadvisable, Minister," said T'Pol, seeing Archer's discomfort.

"Sub-Commander?" questioned Tellock.

"With all due respect," said T'Pol, "the probe did state it sought out only races of specific technological advancement. It is logical to assume that the questions it has asked are designed to determine the appropriate level of any civilization it comes into contact with. If we were to provide the requested information, whoever sent the probe would eventually discover that your race did not meet their criteria. Without knowing who they are or their value systems, it is impossible to gauge their reaction. It is quite possible they could be angered by what they perceive as a deception."

"T'Pol has a point, Minister," said Archer.

"I am forced to agree with you Captain," said Tellock. "They are obviously an advanced race. If we were to anger them, it could produce dire consequences. Very well. We'll see if we can gather the information ourselves."

"We'll remain in orbit until this is resolved, Minister," said Archer.

"Thank you, Captain," said Tellock. "We appreciate it."

"Thanks," Archer said to T'Pol after the communication had ended. "I was looking for a reason to politely turn him down."

"I assumed you would," said T'Pol. "And my reasoning was sound. It IS logical to presume that the race which created that probe may have a hostile reaction to any deception they perceive."

"Remain in standard orbit," ordered Archer. "I'll be in my ready room."


	4. Chapter 4

FOUR

Seventy-five hours of the seventy-six hour deadline had passed. The Lairinites were slowly gathering the information and the Senior Minister was guardedly optimistic that they would have all of the information ready. Archer was in his ready room going over the status reports when the chime at the door sounded.

"Come in," he said.

The door opened and Travis stepped into the room.

"News from the Lairinites?" questioned Archer.

"No, sir, not yet," said Travis. "I was wondering if I could speak to you, sir. There's something that I don't understand and I was hoping you might be able to explain it to me."

"Certainly, Travis," said Archer, putting the report down. "My door is always open, you know that."

"Well, sir," said Travis, "from what Hoshi tells me, the questions that probe asked indicate that whomever sent it is about as technologically advanced as we are."

"That's what she told me, too," said Archer.

"Sending out a probe like that," continued Travis, "I think it's safe to assume it would encounter a race that was even more technologically advanced. And that it's creator is aware of that."

"As T'Pol would say, that seems logical," said Archer, smiling.

"Yes, sir," said Travis. "Here's what I don't understand. If they know the probe could encounter a vastly superior race, it doesn't make sense to me that it would offer to provide information to such peolpe."

"I don't see what you're getting at," said Archer.

"Assume for the moment that the probe encountered a more superior race than even us, " said Travis. "The Vulcans, for instance. They're more advanced than we are. They have a tractor ray, electromagnetic shielding, even faster warp technology. What could that probe possibly have to offer them that they don't already have?"

"Well, any race," said Archer, "no matter how advanced, would be lacking in some areas. They would be more advanced in some things and less advanced in others. We've seen that ourselves. We have warp technology and visited races without warp technology but were more advanced in medical technology."

"I know that, sir," said Travis. "But it seems to me that if the probe had found Earth, just the promise of more advanced information wouldn't be enough to give out the information it's asking for. Would it be enough to reveal what you already know to someone, for what they might know that you don't? And would that exchange be a fair one? If the Lairinites had sent a probe like that to Earth, would Starfleet Command just hand over the information it asks for?"

"That's a good question," said Archer. "I honestly can't say I know the answer to that question. And you have a point. When you look at it that way, it doesn't seem an intelligent way of contacting another race."

"That's what I was thinking, sir," said Travis. "Any race advanced enough might even ignore the probe altogether thinking it too primitive from the questions it asked. That's what I don't understand about the probe."

"You ask some good questions, Travis," said Archer. "Let's see if we can get some answers." He activated the intercom. "Senior staff to the briefing room."

"It would appear," said T'Pol, "that the Ensign has a legitimate question. From his perspective, this type of contact is not logical."

"Maybe it's their way of gathering information," offered Trip. "It asks the questions they don't know the answer to hoping that another race has the answers."

"That doesn't make any sense, either," said Hoshi. "How would the probe know if the answers were correct? And as the Sub-Commander pointed out the other day, the race they contacted might become upset when they didn't get the information they were promised."

"The medical questions seem straight forward," interjected Phlox. "Tolerances of heat and cold, natural immunities, that sort of thing. It's the type of information any medical professional would be curious about regarding a newly discovered race."

"Some of the questions arenâ€™t so innocuous," commented Malcolm.

"What do you mean?" asked Archer.

"I didn't say anything earlier because I know you all think I'm just a bit paranoid," said Malcolm. "But I found some of the questions just a little suspicious. From a tactical point of view."

"Suspicious how, Lieutenant?" asked T'Pol.

"Like the frequency range for an electromagnetic shield generator to protect against a five hundred megaton explosion," said Malcolm. "Or the maximum speed and range of a missile fired at a ship moving at full impulse."

"What makes you suspicious of them?" asked T'Pol.

"They aren't just scientific questions," said Malcolm. "They're also tactical questions. The types of questions I'd ask if we were going into combat."

"Which would indicate the probe isn't exactly the friendly point of contact it claims to be," said Trip.

"Lieutenant Reed," said T'Pol thoughtfully. "You said the probe contained an inordinate amount of tricilium."

"Yes," said Malcolm. "I canâ€™t understand why a race would put so much . . ."

"If that amount of tricilium were suddenly detonated," began T'Pol.

"At that altitude," finished Malcolm, "it would rip away half the atmosphere."


	5. Chapter 5

FIVE

"Polarize the hull plating," ordered Archer, taking his place in the command chair. "Arm all weapons. Stand by on the grappler. Hoshi, get me the Senior Minister."

"Captain," said Tellock when Hoshi had raised him, "we were about to contact you. We've gathered all the required information, I'm pleased to say. We are just about to transmit it."

"Senior Minister," said Archer, "I would ask that you not send that transmission just yet. We've been studying the situation and this probe may not be what it appears to be."

"Captain, if we don't transmit now," said Tellock, "we may lose our opportunity."

"I am aware of that Senior Minister," said Archer. "If you will transmit the information to us, we will forward it to the probe once it is safely away from your planet. But we don't believe it's safe for you to transmit it directly while the probe is still in your atmosphere."

"Very well," said Tellock. "You have more experience in these matters than we. I shall bow to your judgment."

The Enterprise waited as the minutes ticked down. Archer had decided that when the probe didn't receive a transmission from the planet, it would probably move on. If not, he was prepared to tow it away, where it wouldn't do any harm.

"The time limit has expired," T'Pol finally announced.

"Captain," said Travis, "the probe's impulse engines just engaged. It's leaving orbit. It's taking a heading of 217 mark 39."

"Stay with it, Travis," ordered Archer.

"It appears to be leaving the system," said T'Pol.

"Let me know when it's cleared the system," said Archer.

As the Enterprise followed the probe Archer wondered what would happen when they transmitted the information they had received from the Lairinites. They knew virtually nothing about the race that had made the probe.

"We have just cleared the system, Captain," said T'Pol.

"Its impulse engines have disengaged," reported Travis. "It appears to be preparing to go to warp."

"Hoshi, transmit the information," said Archer.

Hoshi transmitted the information they had received from the Lairinites. For several seconds nothing happened. Then the probes impulse engines engaged again.

"It's on a direct course back to the planet, sir," reported Travis.

"Captain," said T'Pol, "I am detecting a buildup in the probe's warp reactor. I estimate seven minutes fifteen seconds until it overloads."

"That's exactly how long it will take the probe to reach the planet, sir," said Travis. "When the warp engines overload, they'll breach and the probe will explode."

"Malcolm, fire torpedoes," ordered Archer.

Malcolm had maintained a weapons lock on the probe the entire time. The torpedo launchers were loaded and ready. So was Malcolm. When Archer ordered him to fire, Malcolm launched a torpedo at the probe. He prepared to fire another torpedo in case the first one should miss for any reason.

Everyone on the bridge watched as the torpedo closed in on its target. When it struck, the probe exploded in a blinding flash. When the flash subsided, the probe was nowhere to be seen.

"Target destroyed, sir," reported Malcolm.

"Good work, Malcolm," said Archer. "T'Pol, what about radiation from the explosion? Is it going to pose a threat to the planet?"

"No, sir," said T'Pol. "The radiation should have dissipated once it reaches the planet. Any residue left should be negligible."

"Good," said Archer. "Travis, lay in a course back to the planet. Let's let the Lairinites know what has happened."

"Aye, sir," responded Travis.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 'This wouldn't be ripping off that Babylon 5 episode, would it??'

  
Author's notes: 'This wouldn't be ripping off that Babylon 5 episode, would it??'  
In answer to your question, I really can't respond to it. I never really watched Babylon 5. I've seen a couple of the episodes and the movies but I don't recall seeing anything like this. I suppose it's possible there are similarities to an episode they had. I do know that on some of my Charmed stories I wrote some, and then they aired an episode similar to, or with the same concept as the story I had written. And when Star Trek: The Next Generation was on the air, I wrote a story about Captain Picard finding his long lost daughter and the week after I finished it they aired an episode where he found his long lost son. All I can say is, this was an idea I came up with several years ago and if it's similar to an episode of Babylon 5 then it's purely coincidental.  
  
Jerry  


* * *

SIX

"So the offer of advanced information was not real?" questioned Tellock.

"I'm afraid not, Senior Minister," said Archer. "It appears the probe was meant as a pre-emptive strike. The probe was programmed to search out races that might prove to be a threat to whomever built it. Once the probe confirmed that supposed threat, it would self-destruct, destroying the race it had encountered."

"Once again we are indebted to you, Captain," said Tellock. "Have you any idea who sent the probe?"

"No, Minister," said T'Pol. "Its trajectory indicates it originated in unexplored space."

"Are we safe?" asked Tellock. "With the probe now destroyed, is it possible the race who built it will send another?"

"Unlikely, sir," said Archer. "It didn't send any radio messages so whomever sent it has no idea what happened. My guess is that it was sent out on a random course to search out potential threats to its creators. It's unlikely another one will come this way."

"Thank you again, Captain," said Tellock. "It seems we owe you our lives."

"Consider it part of the trade negotiations," said Archer.

"Captain," said Hoshi when the Enterprise had set course for its next destination, "why would someone send out a probe like that?"

"I don't know, Hoshi," said Archer. "Probably a race so paranoid and xenophobic they don't think anyone would be friendly. They probably think that all alien races are hostile."

"That is not logical," said T'Pol. "Considering the possible number of intelligent races in the galaxy, many would quite probably be friendly to almost any race. A race that makes such an assumption as you mention would be a threat to all other races."

"Maybe," said Archer. "I want all information on that probe prepared for transmission to Starfleet Command. They should be made aware of a threat like this."

"With your permission," said T'Pol, "I would also like to transmit the information directly to the Vulcan High Command. They should also be made aware of this potential threat."

"Okay," said Archer, "I guess that's a good idea. Let me know when the information is ready to transmit. I'll be in my ready room."

Alone in his ready room, Archer thought about the probe. T'Pol was right about one thing. Whatever race had built that probe was a threat to other races. He wondered how many races had inadvertently been destroyed thinking the probe was friendly.

He also wondered if those probes were the only thing that race had sent into space. Or if they had ships similar to the Enterprise moving about the galaxy, seeking to destroy any other race they came into contact with. First contact in the future was going to be a little more suspicious until, and unless, they discovered who had sent that probe.

Still wondering about this alien race, Captain Archer began to prepare his report to Starfleet Command.

The End


End file.
